cpuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Creepypasta Universe Wiki:The Game of Monsters
The following are the rules for The Game of Monsters. What is the Game of Monsters? The Game of Monsters is this wiki's implementation of the option Wikia feature called ''Achievements''. When turned on, editors can compete against each other in a fight to the death friendly game. The game awards points and badges to editors for adding categories and pictures, or even editing from a specific category. Because the staff can customize the categories and areas of the game, it's useful for shining lights on areas that need some assistance. It can also help individual contributors who just don't know where to start. What are the rules? The administrative staff of this wiki would honestly prefer there not to be a need for formalized rules. The Game of Monsters is meant to be a way to enhance the fun of editing. If you make a genuine effort to improve the wiki in whatever editing tracks you are competing, you're playing the game properly, The main rule However, we recognize that some of our users would like to have rules set down in stone. So here's the main rule of the game: you may not break any other rule of the wiki while playing this game. Here's the Site Policy Hub, just so we're clear. For example, one of tracks involves adding categories to articles. This is fine as long as it follows our category tree. However, if you make a category like "Creepypastas suck!" and add it to 100 pages, you'll violate our Vandalism Policy and probably end up blocked. The other rule The only other rule is; Don't pointsgame. For example, adding the category "Articles in need of citation" to a cited article, would be considered pointsgaming. Likewise copy-editing is fine. If the only edit you make to a page is to change hte to the, that's completely allowed. We love copy-editors and are absolutely happy to give them an advantage in the game. However, don't make tiny, unhelpful edits, like adding a random letter or extraneous space on a page. There are plenty of other ways to pointsgame and cheat here, but that doesn't make it legal. Exception to "no personal attacks" policy Because this is a game, it's possible that rivalries might occur. Some editors may become fierce opponents. In the spirit of competition, some amount of taunting may ensue. Rough banter about the playing of this game will generally not be construed as a personal attack by the administrative staff. If you're really bothered by another user's language in comments about their rivalry with you in this game, please ask them to calm down their rhetoric. If they refuse, then and only then, may you ask an admin to intervene. Remember, this is a game. Don't let other players get to you. Note, however, that this exception does not apply to your conversations with an admin about the technical issues you're having in playing the game. It is most definitely a violation of the no personal attacks policy to berate a member of the administrative staff about mistaken point or badge awards, faults in categories, the sudden removal of an editing track, or any other technical aspect of the game. The admin staff are at complete liberty to change any aspect of the Game of Monsters at any time — up to and including removing it from the wiki — and you may not insult or degrade them for discharging their duties to the game or the wiki. Penalty for rules violation This is meant to be a friendly game, played with honesty. If any extreme abuse of the game is discovered, the administrative staff are completely allowed to block you for as long a period of time as they see fit. When you are blocked, your badges disappear from your page and you are unable to progress in the game. If playing the game is enjoyable to you, don't break the very simple rules. As outlined in our blocking policy, it is preferred that admin staff give a warning prior to blocking — but this may not be possible in every circumstance.